The Ice Droid
by Neonpink237
Summary: Queen Elsa had a bit of a problem controlling her beautiful, yet dangerous, ice powers. When she meets Zane, the ice ninja who is also a nindroid. He helps her and they both fall in love. But with another droid and the overlord around, these two have to stay together unless they want to lose each other
1. Ch 1: The Meeting

**Hi guys! Welcome to this lovely story made by moi~. This story came to me when I was watching Frozen and talking to this guy on Google+ (Big thanks to Kai NRG, on Google+). I decided to change thing up a bit. Instead of the infamous (or famous, depending on where you stand) Jelsa ship, its Elsa and… well you have to read to find out. Please feel free to review and favorite. Enjoy~!  
**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Elsa rubbed on her gloves anxiously, her eyes showed nothing but fear. The words of the trolls still rang in her head. What if she hurt someone? What if she let people see her magic. That would be exile for sure. The troll was right, fear was really her enemy. She was taking her afternoon stroll around Arendelle when she bumped into some guy wearing a dark red shirt and pants, which looked almost like pajamas. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." The guy said, apologetically. "It's alright." Elsa smiled. "Hi. I'm Kai" He said softly. "I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle" Elsa replied. Kai looked at Elsa and bowed. Elsa shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground. As soon as she noticed that the floor was freezing, she stepped back. _Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel_ Elsa thought, anxiety running through her veins. Kai stared at her, a blank look smacked across his face. He then lifted his hand and showed Elsa his fire powers. Elsa stood there in awe and sadness. "You're very lucky you can control your power, all I've ever been told to do is conceal" Elsa sighed and looked down at the floor. "I couldn't have done it alone. I have my group . . . well they're more like a family. We always have each other's backs" Kai grinned. "Oh I wish I could meet them. I have always been separated from everyone including my own sister, since we were young" Elsa said wistfully. "Yeah they're nice" Kai said, completely dodging the sad comment that Elsa murmured. "Who do you hang out with the most?" Elsa asked. "I'd say Zane" Kai responded. "Zane, the ninja of ice? I've heard quite a lot about him. He's so important to me, with his ice powers and all. Thanks to him, I haven't given up on my powers" Elsa said hopefully. "I can set up lessons with him if you want" Kai said as he saw the look on Elsa's ice blue eyes. "That would be lovely." Elsa said more hopeful than before. "Great! We start tomorrow" Kai said in an exited tone.

**I would again like to thank Kai NRG for helping this happen. I hope you guys like it!  
**


	2. Ch 2: The First Lesson

**Chapter 2: The first lesson**

Elsa took off one of her turquoise gloves and touched the small table to test her own powers. No surprise, the table froze into solid stone. She jumped back, fear painted on her face like make up. "Who am I here to teach the element of ice?" A voice called from the door. Elsa jumped up and quickly grabbed a violet table cloth to cover the frozen table. "Uh. . . me. . . I. . . I mean" Elsa cleared her throat and tried to find herself "You are here to teach me" She said with a very refined tone. She still didn't take her other glove off. "Alright. My name is Zane. You probably already know me. I sense the element of ice in you, are you familiar with it?" Zane asked Elsa, coolly. Although confused, Elsa answered in monotone "Yes, I have had it since I was a child". She tried to create a small snowflake as a demonstration but it turned into an ice explosion. She jumped back and sighed softly, looking down. "Now watch" Zane said in a calm voice. He breathed in and created a snowflake. Elsa tried to imitate Zane but accidentally shot an icicle towards Kai, who was standing by the door. "Oops, sorry Kai" She said innocently. "It's all good" Kai replied. He walked out of the room to avoid any other almost fatal accidents from occurring. "I sense worry in you" Zane said as he rested his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I am worried. I don't know if I can do this. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone" Elsa sighed as the memory of the accident with Anna when they were little drowned her mind with fear and guilt. She wanted to cry, her eyes filled with tears, but she just could not bring herself to crying in front of Zane, it would make her look weak. "The fear is an illusion. Fear is but a trick played by the mind. Put yourself past the fear and worry. Be as cool as ice can be" Zane said to Elsa, who stared in shock up at him. "Alright" She breathed in and muttered to herself "_you can do this. Be as cool as ice can be"_. Soon enough she formed a very small snowflake. "Very good" Zane said in a proud tone. Elsa turned to look at him with a small smile. Their eyes met for a minute, it was unreal. It was as if nothing else existed, only them two in the world. After an awkward moment of staring at each other, Zane snapped back into orbit. "Thank you for your time" Zane told Elsa and bowed quickly. She turned toward the door but turned back and hugged Zane. "Thank you so very much. I shall see you later" Elsa whispered at Zane then kissed him on the cheek. Zane's face turned a bright shade of pink "See you later" He stuttered. "Who ever knew droids could blush?" Elsa said, a small giggle escaping from her lips. "There are a lot of thing my father programmed me to do" Zane replied while trying to regain his bland self. "Although he passed away" He said, his eyes darkening and his face losing any sign of blush. "Oh. . . I'm sorry to hear that. But you know he's still living you. Droid or not, he's still there" Elsa said calmly. "Yeah he is. He also had a great mind" Zane said. "Kind of like you" Elsa said without thinking. "Thank you Queen Elsa" Zane said as he blushed. Elsa nodded slowly. Just then a raven black bird flew into the room and landed on Zane's shoulder. "I also have a bird" Zane explained. Elsa smiled and patted the small black bird. "If you follow him, you will find good fortune." Zane said. Just then Zane's face started to peel off. Elsa helped glue the face back to his robot face and accidentally touched his cheek. "Oh. Thank you very much" Zane said, completely flushed. "No problem" Elsa chuckled. When it was fully glued, Zane bowed. "I also honor your time Queen Elsa" He said softly. "Thank you again for teaching me. See you again later" She replied. "Bye Queen Elsa" Kai and Zane said simultaneously. Elsa smiled towards both of them and waved goodbye. "Next lesson is tomorrow" Zane said as he was pulled out of the room by Kai.


	3. Ch 3: Practice Makes Perfect

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't been on lately. I had… Author's Block. I would like to thank ZingZang14 for her help. She gave me the idea for this chapter. I hope you guys like it **

**Chapter 3: Practice Makes Perfect**

The next day, Zane paced back and forth in the training room. The thought of seeing the beautiful Queen Elsa again clouded his mind. He didn't tell ANYONE (not even his family) about the fact that he really liked Elsa. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice her walk in. "Hi Zane" Elsa said in her calm, refined, and cool voice. Zane was too surprised and amazed by Elsa's beauty to talk. Kai came in the room. The instant he saw Zane, he snickered. It was obvious to everyone that Zane had a huge crush on Elsa, although Zane wouldn't admit it. "What's going on?" Cole said from behind Kai. A minute later Jay, Nya, Sensei Wu and Lloyd joined the group. "Who's this?" Lloyd said in his medium – high pitched, childish voice. "My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Elsa smiled and courtesied. "My name's Cole" Cole said, almost flirty or cockily. "I'm Jay" Jay said very quickly. "I'm Nya, Kai's little sister" Nya said right after Jay. One by one, the ninjas told Elsa their names. "It's very nice to meet you all" She said with a smile. "Are you ready for your next lesson?" Zane said as soon as he gathered enough courage to speak. Elsa nodded and took one of her turquoise gloves off. She held her hand up and a couple of snowflakes formed. Everyone (Except Kai and Zane) gaped in astonishment. She smiled and tried to make a bigger snowflake, which created an ice explosion. Elsa sighed and shook her head. "Try to do what I taught you yesterday" Zane said calmly. Elsa nodded and breathed in._ You can do it_ she told herself. She sighed and tried again, this time succeeding. She met Zane's eyes and smiled brightly. He nodded. "Wow! That was so cool!" All the ninja said in unison. "I couldn't have done it without Zane" Elsa gave Zane a smile that made him blush. Fortunately for Zane, Kai was the only one who noticed. Kai choked back his laughter and only chuckled. "Yeah if you think that's cool. Check this out!" Lloyd said in a prideful tone. He made a golden power ball. "Lloyd! Not in the building!" Sensei Wu screamed. Lloyd sighed and stopped creating the golden power ball. "That's amazing" Elsa said to Lloyd. "Thanks." He said as he smiled brightly at Elsa. "Elsa, shouldn't we get started on your training" Zane said all of a sudden. Elsa nodded and walked up to Zane. "Hang on a sec, why can't we give her a few tips about controlling her powers? I mean, we have some powers ourselves" Cole interrupted. Zane's eyes widened. "Well uh. . ." Zane began before he was cut off "That'll be lovely, thank you" Elsa said before Zane was able shake his head. Jay showed his power first. He used his nun-chucks to create lightning. Elsa looked at the lightning with awe. She had never seen lightning up close… well, who could blame her, she was stuck in her bedroom for years. One by one, the ninja's (Except Lloyd and Zane) showed Elsa what their powers were. "You see, we have powers just like you. We may have not gotten them the same way, but powers are powers. We also had a little trouble in the beginning but practice makes perfect" Zane said in his plain tone. He kept his eyes on Elsa. Kai realized this and nudged Zane with his elbow. Zane gave him a cold look then turned and looked at Elsa, who looked confused. "Well, I should be going… Anna might be looking for me. I'll be back tomorrow, Zane, for our next lesson." Elsa said quickly and started to walk out the door. Zane smiled and nodded. As soon as she was gone, Kai started to laugh. They all looked at him like if he was crazy. "Admit it Zane! You like Elsa!" Kai said. Zane blushed and shook his head. "No, I do not!" He said quickly. But it was too late; they all looked at him and chuckled. "Yes you do. You act weirdly when you're around her and you show signs of jealousy when she complimented Lloyd. Face it, Zane, you're in LOOOVE" Nya said, trying to back Kai up. Zane knew he couldn't win this argument so he just walked out of the room, leaving his team in the room, laughing. That night, Zane was on his bed thinking of nobody but Elsa. _What is this I'm feeling? I've never felt it towards anyone_ Zane thought. After a few minutes, he finally closed his eyes and drifted into a sweet slumber.


	4. Ch 4: Confessions

**Hey Guys. I just finished chapter 4 of my story. Boy, I have a lot to catch up on. Anyway, I hope you like it. The Zelsa (Zane x Elsa) will start here (+Lydia Monroe came up with that) **

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

_Time Skip~_

Zane and Elsa had been training for the past few months, but Zane STILL hadn't confessed his feelings for Elsa, which drove Kai and the team nuts. All of them, even Sensei Wu, thought Zane and Elsa were the perfect ice couple. Zane had been teaching Elsa for an hour when they decided to take a break. At that moment, Kai had decided to take matters into his own hands. He remembered he filmed the day when Zane showed them about his "funny switch". Kai and Jay searched for the video until they finally found it. As soon as they found it, they ran to the training room. Elsa looked at Kai and Jay with a confused expression. "What do you have there?" Elsa asked Kai softly and calmly. Kai smirked and turned to look at Zane. The minute he looked at Zane, Zane knew what was about to happen and panicked. Before he had a chance do take it away from them, Jay pressed the play button. Elsa watched the video, more confused than ever. Zane, on the other hand, covered his face in embarrassment. The minute she saw Zane singing, she chuckled and shook her head. Jay and Kai looked at Zane and chuckled evilly. The minute the video was over; Zane stood up and went outside, not wanting Elsa to see him blush in embarrassment. "Zane wait!" Elsa yelled after him as she followed him outside. "I'm so sorry you had to see that" Zane said quickly the minute Elsa caught up. She shook her blonde head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which made him turn red. "I thought it was cute. You don't have anything to be embarrassed of" Elsa told him and smiled. They talked outside for a few minutes. After about 2 hours, Elsa turned around to leave when Zane grabbed her hand. "Elsa, there's something I need to tell you" Zane said nervously. Elsa nodded and sat back down. "I really like you. When I'm around you, I feel different… it's… it's a good different" Zane explained, trying to find the right words to say. "Zane I… I don't know what to say. Well, I have to admit I like you too… you make me feel confident about my powers" Elsa managed to say, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Zane smiled and pulled Elsa into a kiss. Elsa was shocked but after a moment, she kissed him back. Kai and Jay were walking around when they saw them kissing. They called the crew and they watched Zane and Elsa kiss. They all cheered softly. After two minutes, Elsa and Zane finally stopped kissing and looked at each other for a while. "So… now you're both dating?" Nya said all of a sudden. They both turned their heads and looked at the team, who were laughing and high – fiving each other. "Wait, how come Zane got a girlfriend before me?!" Kai asked and they all chuckled. That night, Zane finally got full time sleep, thinking about Elsa… of course.


	5. Ch 5: PIXAL

**Hey guys! In this chapter, the problem is introduced but the worse doesn't happen… yet. By the way, P.I.X.A.L might seem like the main antagonist… but she isn't. She's one antagonist… more or less, but she isn't the main. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5: P.I.X.A.L**

Zane and Elsa had been dating for two weeks. All was going well for the icy couple. Almost too well. Soon enough, all heck broke lose.

The crew and Elsa went going to visit the Borg Industries. When they got there, Elsa thought it would be safer for everyone if she wore gloves inside. As soon as they went inside, a female droid greeted them. Zane looked at her in a way that Elsa was not okay with. "Welcome to Borg Industries, I'm P.I.X.A.L" The female droid said. She walked up to Zane, which made Elsa a little uncomfortable. "You must be Zane. What does Z.A.N.E stand for?" Pixal asked, innocently. Elsa already got a red flag on her. "I stand for peace, justice, and courage" Zane answered. "She means your name, silly" Jay told Zane. "Oh… nothing, just Zane" Zane answered sheepishly. "Is it okay if I scan you…Zane?" She asked him. Zane nodded. Pixal scanned him and that made Elsa shift her body and make a "tch" noise. It didn't help that Jay wouldn't shut up. Pixal finished scanning. "Wow, you run on some fantastic source Zane. Even I don't have that" She smiled at Zane and then looked at Elsa. "Who might you be?" She asked Elsa, smiling like a snake about to strike. "I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Elsa replied, trying not to show this new emotion she was feeling. She looked down and saw the floor starting to freeze. _no, no, no, no, no! Not now! Get it together, control it!_ She screamed in her mind. Luckily, Zane was the only one who noticed. "Oh well, come, Cyrus Borg wants to see you guys" Pixal said. "I'll be right there" Zane said as he gave Elsa's hand a small squeeze. "Are you alright my little snowflake?" He asked Elsa, turning to look at her. She nodded but didn't look at him in the eyes. He kissed her on the forehead, making Elsa blush a slight bit. "Come, the team might be looking for us" He told Elsa and smiled. She nodded and looked up at Zane. He put his arm around her and led her toward the elevator. As soon as they caught up to the team, they noticed the gold statue. "Umm… what did we miss?" Zane and Elsa said simultaneously. Elsa turned and saw that Cyrus Borg was saying something to Kai. "Well we should get going" Kai said quickly. They all walked into the elevator. After a moment of silence, the ninja accidentally broke the statue and found inside new suits and some blades. "What are those?" Elsa asked out of curiosity. "I don't know" Zane answered her question. Just then an alarm sounded. "Techno Blades detected. I suggest that you drop them" A robotic voice said. Elsa took off her glove and got ready to attack anything that came at her. "No, we need to protect them" Kai said defiantly. "Very well then" The robotic voice said. A second after, the elevator dropped quickly. Elsa hanged on to Zane and Zane pulled Elsa close to him. "Guys look! Maybe we can jump into that elevator!" Cole said quickly. They all nodded. One by one they jumped into the other elevator. The all changed into their new suits. "Stay here, Elsa" Zane said boldly. "No, I wanna help. Zane, I can help out… please" Elsa begged. Zane kissed her. "No, I could never lose you. Find Nya and Sensei Wu. You'll be safe with them" He said calmly. Elsa sighed and nodded. "Stay safe!" Elsa yelled after them. "We will!" Zane yelled back.

**Time Skip… So we're gonna get to the part when they flee the city and Wu is captured **

Anxiety covered Elsa like a blanket. Her own mind had turned against her. It constantly reminded her about everything that was happening. And it never failed to remind her of her magic problems. Her tears were dangerously close to showing so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey my snowflake. . . what's the matter, are you alright?" Zane said from behind her. She turned around and sighed. "Yeah. I'm just worried about all that is happening" She said, sadness filling her words. Zane hugged Elsa and kissed her on the forehead. "It'll be alright. We just need to find Garmadon. I won't let them hurt you. I promise" Zane assured her. She nodded and leaned on his chest. Honestly, Elsa didn't care if he wasn't human; she loved him, with all her heart. And she hopes that Pixal won't change it for them both


	6. Ch 6: The Argument

**Hey guys****. I'm a little sad because I just found out something is going to happen to Zane. I'll include it in my story… soon. Anyway, this is the climax. Sorry if it's really bad... I guess the way I feel shows in my righting. Whatever... this chapter is based on episode 30… a little. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: The Argument**

The crew was hanging out at Ed and Edna's (Jay's parents) home. They had just shut down New Ninjago City's source of power. An unconscious PIXAL was inside the portable home with Zane, Nya and Edna. Elsa felt no fear, however. Zane was the most loyal man. . . or robot she had ever met. After a while, she got bored of being with the boys outside, so she went inside. Inside of the portable, all of Elsa's trust drained out and the anger and fear smothered her mind. Zane and PIXAL were holding hands. Then Elsa saw that a part of Zane's power source was missing. It did not take her long to figure out where the source now eyes swelled with tears but she did her best to hold them back. She refused to let them see her cry. If she did, they might see her as a weakling. . . as the scared little girl she had to hide. Fear was truly her enemy. Zane turned and looked at Elsa with his robotic eyes, he quickly let go of PIXAL, who stared at Elsa with cold and evil eyes. She gave him a cold stare then ran outside. "Excuse me for a minute" Zane said as he ran after Elsa. Elsa's heart sunk. She felt numb and worthless. . . how could he? She trusted him. Her mind was so blurred that she didn't even notice her glove had fallen off. "Elsa!" Zane yelled. "I'm fine, just leave me alone, Zane" She said not looking at him. "No, Elsa, I can tell something's wrong" Zane tried to get her to say what was bothering her. "I said… I'm fine, Zane!" She said, anger tainting her words. Without thinking, she turned around and shot an arch of sharp icicles around her, nearly hitting Zane. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Every fear she had ever fathomed came to life right in front of her. _What have I done?! I could've hurt him! I'm. . . I'm a monster. They'll be safer if I leave._ She screamed in her mind. With that thought in mind, she turned around and ran through the gate… not caring what was behind her. Zane frowned. It was his fault. . . he had to fix it, he had to stop her. He went to run after her but soon realized it was too late. He turned around and went to walk inside, when he saw that Elsa had dropped her glove when she ran off. He picked it up and held it tight, close to tears. Can robots cry? By the looks of things they could. He looked around and noticed that Kai, Jay and Cole had went inside and had not seen what happened. He looked down and went back inside, worry and sadness filling his robotic head. He was surprised by what was happening inside. Jay and Cole were fighting on the floor. Nya sighed then looked at Zane. She walked up to him. "Where's Elsa?" She asked then noticed the turquoise glove in his hand. "She… She left" Zane explained, holding the glove tighter. Nya looked at Zane for a moment, shock and sadness written on her face, and then she shook her head and looked at both Cole and Jay. "Guys stop, please!" She yelled. Just then there was a loud **bang! **In a second, the hold portable was shook and turned upside down.

**Meanwhile…**

_**Author's note: ****So I was thinking and I told myself "How about I use the song everyone knows?" ^-^ so here it is. If you know the song, imagine all the things she's doing right now. **_

The minute Elsa reached a mountain, snow coated the top of it. She sighed softly and started to sing beautifully

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. **_

_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. **_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. **_

_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. **_

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

Elsa took off her other glove and let the wind take it away

_**Well now they know**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care what they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

Elsa took off her royal cape and grinned.

_**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all**_

_**It's time to see what I can do**_

_**To test the limits and breakthrough**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_

Elsa stepped on the new ice stair way, clearing the frost.

_**I'm free**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I'm one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**You'll never see me cry**_

_**Here I stand and here I'll stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

Elsa started building her ice castle, her new home and continued singing

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**_

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**_

_**And one thought crystallizes**_

_**I'm never going back; the past is in the past**_

Elsa let her hair down and froze her bangs back. She made a light blue ice dress with a long frosty cape.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn **_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand in the light of day**_

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

**Back with the ninjas…**

The ninjas had just been in a fight with the new Evil Wu. Some mysterious person saved Evil Wu and ran away, leaving a white scale behind. "Ok, who was that?" Kai asked. Everyone shrugged. Zane held Elsa's glove in his hand. "We need to go after them" Nya said. "We've got other problems. I can't find Elsa anywhere!" Kai said, panting. Zane looked down and then looked at PIXAL, who also looked worried. "She could be in danger" Zane said with a hint of worry in his voice. Just then Anna stormed in the room and looked around. "Where's my sister?" She asked. Everyone looked at her and then looked at each other. "Don't tell me she ran away again" Anna said with a sigh. "What happened this time?" She added. "It was my fault. I made her jealous" Zane said sadly. Anna looked down and clenched her fists, tears forming in her face. "She's in so much danger. We have to find her!" Anna explained. "We will, we promise. But as of right now, we have to worry about the overlord" Kai told Anna then hugged and comforted her. He knew how she felt, for he remembered when Nya was taken by the skeletons a long, **long** time ago. "Let's go look for her." Zane said, turning towards the gate. He'll help Anna find Elsa, no matter what. He wanted his Snowflake back.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note ^-^**

Hey Guys! It's that point in my story again. I've ran out of ideas for the next chapter, so I decided to let you guys give me ideas. If you have an idea of what the next chapter should be, Private Message send it to me or comment your idea and I'll consider it. Send it to me As Soon As Possible. It has to be a continuation of what already happened in the previous chapter. So, Elsa has to be in her ice castle, alone, and the Ninja have to be with Anna.

**Have Fun ^.^ **


	8. Ch 7: Problem Strikes

**Hey Guys! I got this Idea from ****Criminalminds01453****. Don't worry; I'm still taking requests... just comment on any of the chapters. I hope you like it ^.^**

**Chapter 7: Problem Strikes**

**At the ice castle…**

Elsa couldn't stop herself from thinking about her little ice droid. She did truly love him. She sat on her ice throne and looked around her ice blue castle. Yes, she was free to be herself, but she missed Zane, A LOT. She also missed Anna and the others. But she had to forget about that… she couldn't go back, and she knew that. She was only doing this for their good and she hoped they knew that.

**Back at Ninjago…**

Anna and the Ninjas had been planning a way to find Elsa. They were all worried, but Zane was the most worried. He hadn't slept for the past three days since Elsa ran away. Just then they heard something like a crash outside. "Whoa! What was that?! Anna asked. They all shrugged and put their new suits on. Zane was the first outside; he was shocked at what he saw. A pale snake with purple designs on its back. "Hello, ninjas. I'm back" The snake said as all the ninja got outside. They were amazed at what they saw. "Pythor?" Kai said, in shock. The pale snake nodded and smiled devilishly. "What do you want?!" Cole demanded to know. "I'm just here for Lloyd. His power can bring back the overlord. But since you guys are here, I guess I'll be able to get my revenge" Pythor hissed and behind him came an army of nindroids, along with the new and evil Wu. Anna ran outside and joined the ninja when Lloyd pulled her back. "No! Stay back!" He screamed. She shook her head and grabbed a piece of metal. She swung it and it nearly hit Lloyd. Luckily, he ducked and it hit the three nindroids behind him. "Whoa!" Kai said from the distance. Anna just smiled and kept hitting the droids. Meanwhile, Zane was fighting alongside PIXAL and Nya when suddenly he felt something hit him on the arm, hard. "Zane are you alright!?" Nya yelled from behind him. Zane shook his head as sparks flew from his arm. Kai shot fire at the last batch of nindroids then ran towards Zane. "Thissss issssn't over, ninjassss" Pythor said as he slithered away and disappeared with Evil Wu. The ninja ran inside. Ed took a look at Zane's arm and sighed. "He'll be fine but he can't use his ice" Ed said sadly. All the ninja looked at each other then looked at Zane. "But… without his ice, isn't he a more vulnerable droid?" Anna asked. Kai thought for a minute. He went to say something when Jay interrupted him. "We need to get Elsa; she may be able to give him his power back" Jay said. "She might be in the North Mountain. That's where she went last time" Anna pointed out. "Zane can't go. He's too injured. He can stay here" Edna added. "I'll stay also" PIXAL said. "Okay just hands off my sister's boyfriend" Anna said menacingly. Lloyd looked shocked about how Anna was acting. First she hit three nindroids with a piece of metal and second she told PIXAL to stay away from Zane. His eyes met his father's, who also had the same look on his face. "You should get going. Good luck and stay safe" Garmadon said.

**Did you guys like it? I worked hard. I also got a little help from ****NinjaMelissa****. Thank you both so, so much. I'll say this again, if you have any ideas for the next chapters, let me know. Thanks for reading**


	9. Ch 8: The Snow Queen

**Hi my fellow readers ^-^. I'm almost done with the story but I already have ideas for another one… probably a sequel… I don't know. Anyway, I tried super hard to make this chapter so I hope you like it. I need more ideas. If you have any ideas, comment them. Thank you ^.^**

**Chapter 8: The Snow Queen **

_**At the North Mountain…**_

Anna and the team, except Zane, were on their way to the beautiful ice castle. They had been searching for Elsa for 3 days now. Anna was sure they'd find her in the ice castle, that's where she found her the last time she ran away. They looked everywhere. Just when they were about to give up, Kai saw something at the distance. "Uh… Guys… look over there" Kai said as he pointed at the blue castle at the distance. They all turned and gasped in awe, well, except Anna. Anna walked toward the ice stairs when memories hit her. She remembered when she first went up stairs like this… just with the thought, she shivered violently. She knew she had to cast that aside, she couldn't do that in front of the others. She went up the ice stairs, slowly and cautiously, followed by Nya and Jay, Cole, Kai and Lloyd. Kai tried his best not to melt the ice under him. When they got to the top, Anna knocked on the door. She remembered the first time she knocked. /This time will be different, I'm sure/ she told herself. The door opened and they all went inside.

_**In the Ice Castle…**_

"Elsa, are you there?" Jay said, rather loudly. Elsa jumped at the sound of Jay's voice. It was loud and unexpected. She walked down the pair of ice stairs and stayed by the door. Her blue dress worked as camouflage in the ice blue castle. None of them could see her. "Elsa? It's me, your sister" Anna said softly. Elsa decided it was safe for her to be seen. She stepped out of her hiding spot and stood there for a minute. "Anna." Elsa said quickly. Anna turned and looked at the snow queen, her sister. She looked beautiful. "Whoa" Nya spoke up. She was amazed by Elsa's new look. Elsa looked at them all. She was surprised they all came. "What are you all doing here?" She asked, puzzled. "Elsa… we need to talk, it's about Zane" Kai told Elsa


	10. Ch 9: Elsa's choice

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't written anything, I've been busy. Anyway, this next chapter is brought to you by Topper1502. She gave me this idea. I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 9: Elsa's choice**

_**In the ice castle…**_

"What? That's impossible! How…" Elsa said, obviously shocked. Kai, had just told her what had happened to Zane. Anna tried to comfort Elsa but she pushed her away. Elsa smoothed her hair back and thought hard about what she should do. _Should I go back? No! What if P.I.X.A.L harms me? What if I hurt them? What if… what if I make the situation worst? I can't go back… I just can't. _Elsa thought. "Elsa, sis, you need to come with us… for Zane" Anna tried to convince Elsa to go with them. "No! Just… leave please" Elsa said, looking away from them. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Elsa, please… come with us." Lloyd begged. "I said NO! Leave now!" Elsa snapped. She shot ice at the floor and a snow monster created from the blast. Lloyd grabbed Anna and Kai's hands and stood firm, with Jay, Cole and Nya behind him. The Snow Monster picked them up and threw them out of the castle "Don't come back!" The monster yelled then slammed the castle door shut.

_**Outside of the castle…**_

"What now?" Nya said softly. Anna shrugged. Elsa had shut them out, again. "I guess we should go back home" Kai said with a sigh. Jay and Lloyd nodded. Cole shrugged. "Let's go back then before it gets dark" Kai said and began walking, followed by the crew.

_**Back in the ice castle…**_

Elsa walked back and forth, thinking about what she should do. "I have to help but what if P.I.X.A.L tries to do something to me or Zane. What if… Ugh! Why is this so hard!?" Elsa scolded at herself. Just then she noticed the castle was turning red and purple. She sighed and sat on her ice throne. She needed to decide what to do, and she knew that


	11. Ch 10: Just in time

Hi Guys! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I got another idea from Topper1502. She has great ideas. Hope you guys like it. I used a quote from Tangled…. Oh well, that's fine. Oh and I forgot to do this on the other chapters but here it is: **I do not own any of the characters in this story. They're Disney's and Lego's characters. I only own some parts of the plot**

**Chapter 10: Just In Time**

_**At the ice castle (a few days later)…**_

"Should I? No… here I go" Elsa told herself. She opened the castle door and looked outside. She walked towards New Ninjago city and felt something weird happening in the Borg tower. She walked in and saw some sort of golden power balls. "What the…" she said then gasped. She ran upstairs and saw Anna, the ninjas, Nya, P.I.X.A.L, Cyrus Borg and some citizens standing there. "Elsa! You're back!" Anna screamed, happy to see her sister again. Zane and Elsa had their eyes on each other and they felt like they were the only people in the world. Elsa remembered what Anna had told her and stepped close to Zane but P.I.X.A.L stopped her. "There's no need, I already fixed Zane's arm. Since you wouldn't come, I took matters into my own hands" Pixal said softly. Elsa felt a little hint of anger and jealousy but simply nodded then looked at Zane again. He was still staring at her. He saw that her bun was undone and she had her bangs frozen back. He also noticed her ice blue plain dress and her long cape. She looked different but still more beautiful than ever. He ran towards Elsa and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much." Zane whispered into her ear. Elsa smiled and hugged him back. After 10 seconds, Kai cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt but Zane, we have to go, like now" Kai said. "Wha – oh right. Elsa, I'll be back soon. Gotta go save Lloyd" Zane said quickly then sat on the chair that will transport him to the digiverse. "Alright, just stay safe okay? I could never bear to see you hurt" Elsa said with deep worry in her voice. Zane smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I promise I'll do my best to say safe" He said then disappeared along with the other Ninjas. Elsa was left with Pixal, Nya, Cyrus Borg and Anna. She decided to help them defend the ninjas from the nindroids that were trying to break the system and make them be stuck in the digiverse forever. She shot ice at four nindroids. _This may take a while _Elsa thought as she froze a few more nindroids.

**~ Time Skip brought to you by **_**Oaken's Trading Post**_

Elsa was starting to worry, they hadn't came back from the digiverse. What if they were captured by the Overlord? What if they ran into trouble? What if… what if they were stuck in the digiverse forever? Elsa was panicking. She made an ice chair and sat down on it. Pixal stared at her and decided to make her move on taking Zane from her. She leaned against the wall. "You know, Elsa, since you left, Zane has been completely into me" Pixal said, trying to make the ice queen angry. Elsa realized that and decided to control herself. "Frost off, Pixal" Elsa snapped, looking away from her. She wasn't gonna let Pixal get to her. Pixal kept trying though. After a few minutes, Anna realized what Pixal was doing and stood between her sister and Pixal. "Leave my sister alone! Stop telling her things that aren't true!" Anna yelled at Pixal. Just then, all three girls heard a _buzz, bang! _All three of them jumped and ran towards the sound. The ninjas had come back! Elsa let out a sigh of relief. "Zane! You made it!" Pixal screamed and hugged him. Elsa sighed. She was getting jealous. Zane pulled out of Pixal's grip and walked over to Elsa. "I promised you I would" He said and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled. "I never doubted you" She said. No matter how Pixal tried to interfere, it'd never work because that love was theirs


End file.
